A Temptation Noble and a Fascinated MistressSlave
by field innocence
Summary: The Master desire the woman, but she refuse to obey. She deny her position and go against him... Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: R&R.

**Warning!: For two things, this was "Black wedding" but decided to change it to this. The second warning is about the grammar, I'm not good at grammar but good at spelling. So you have warn!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

* * *

_Long ago, to the time when people use gold as money, horses and hard wooden boat as transportation, lavish fabric as clothing, and use people as slavery. A time of difficult choices and hard crisis, a place of chaos dwelling in every corner, especially at night. It's was a time when people were afraid of people, and dealers, merchant and landowners trade for their own foolish greed._

_This is a tale that took place during the modern era, fill with peasants, farm animals, fields, workers, and bitter trade. While the middle class, they are fill with enough golds to spend themselves, landlords, dress high class, and are socialite upon themselves and the rich estate. The rich class are the rich people, meaning as landlords, the Master of one town, and King of a whole country._

_You see, during these time of chaos, hard crisis, tragic lost, there was a King and a lost innocent woman. Typical people upon the era that they had explode their own mix emotion about being each others presence. The King desire and tame the woman, but she refuse to obey, let alone listen to him. And with that, the king punish the woman for not obeying his words. Frequently, to the woman's pleading and distance from the king, she herself took the opportunity of taking the blame that costed her life. The King was petrify yet confuse at the end, but that didn't stop him from being with the woman that he fell in-love with since childhood._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day began at night, many upper Bourgeoisie and noble class attend at the Master's son birthday party. It was a special occasion, for he has turned the rightful age of five, a very respective year for the boy and for the family, "My people, I'm certainly most grateful for this day, my son has reach the age of a full hand. And I'm thankful of your soothing and respective presence and gifts," the dire stare that the Master presented made him seem look more like a King, but wasn't.

The scene held in a extraordinary, expansive palace with vast room, long arcs of a garden, two water fountain, and each room was decorated significantly for their own purpose. In the main room, the party was held there with dozen of candle and servant serving the guest. Everyone enjoyed themselves as it proceed further, even the music made the delighted scene more elegant with flawless ruins. Each person introduced themselves toward the Master's presence and his spoil son.

"Ahh... Hiashi Hyuuga, you made it," excited the Master as he approached to one of the most noble person in all the lands.

"Of course I did. I wanted to meet this precious son of yours," said the another Master man, with his high class clothing and handsome facial that is suitable for a king.

"I'm deeply honor to have the father of our future queen of all the land in my presence, " he slightly cough, "Which by the way, where is your delightful daughter?" he asked with a simple smile, having his son standing right beside him.

"Oh, she's with mine wife," Hiashi stared around, searching for the two beautiful ladies, "They are some where around... oh there they are," all three noble males stare at the two gorgeous ladies that were approaching toward them. Once they enter in the conversation, Hiashi kissed his wife's hand as she bow slightly at both Master, "My love... Sir," she said politely, silencing herself after her bow.

The Master slightly bow himself than stared down at the shy, cute, young, future queen. "So this is Hinata Hyuuga, future side ruler with the son who rule a whole country," he smirked as he stare at Hiashi's proud face, "You have a winner in your hands Hiashi. I envy you," he declared as the little girl hold on tight on her mother's white dress.

As the two nobles spoke in their rich class language, the little boy gazed at the young princess. He stared upon her since her approach, he never took one second away from her cuteness, shyness and innocence. The boy couldn't sustain himself from walking toward her. With every step he took, the little girl would hide her eyes behind her mother's dress than reveal it back to see if he proceed his walk toward her. The boy couldn't resist the flawless presence of the shy princess, so he put it upon himself to touch one cheek of the King's son future wife. Hinata froze with a sudden pink blush on both cheeks as the Master's son softly rubbed his hands on her smooth skin, "Your pretty," he murmur, liking the touch of hers powder cheek. This occur as the three adult spoke with each other, not noticing the two kids touch.

The boy only touched Hinata's skin for about seven second than slide away. Hinata felt her heart beat twice as fast and nervously shiver from being the presence of the strange boy, "Marry me," were the word of a greedy side of the boy as Hinata eyes widen in shock. The nosy mother turned to face down at the two and witness of the word that came out of his mouth.

* * *

**R&R!**

**No flames! Seriously!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**Warning!: For two things, this was "Black wedding" but decided to change it to this. The second warning is about the grammar, I'm not good at grammar but good at spelling. So you have warn!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

* * *

**Replay:**

_The boy only touched Hinata's skin for about seven second than slide away. Hinata felt her heart beat twice as fast and nervously shiver from being the presence of the strange boy, "Marry me," were the word of a greedy side of the boy as Hinata eyes widen in shock. The nosy mother turned to face down at the two and witness of the word that came out of his mouth._

**Begin:**

The concern mother quickly pulled her sweet daughter's arm away from the birthday boy, "Hinata," she said hissly, interrupting the two male's conversation.

"What is the matter, wife," Hiashi looked at his wife awkwardly as he try to figure out her sudden action. The boy glared at the hasty woman with grief as she rudely pulled Hinata away from him. The father glanced at the woman, than at Hinata and than at his son, wondering what happen.

"Sorry, but I do not think its wise for the children to meet, yet. Allow me take Hinata somewhere else," she bow than pulled her shy daughter far from Itachi's sight. Hiashi was follow his wife as he excuse himself from the Master's presence. Once all three of them left, Itachi frowned viciously. Feeling unsatisfied for the degreed of not having to know the young, cute girl.

During the whole party, Itachi try searching for the little girl, but every time he tries to meet her privately, someone gets in his way. It was annoying and dissatisfy. This was suppose to be his birthday party, and he deserve to have whatever he wants. And on that night, he want Hinata, even it takes him the whole night to get her, he must have her.

"hahaha," laughed a generous man, but he wasn't like the crowd, he was a servant. Unlike the servant that were serving the guest, he is a special servant. He only serve Itachi, he was resign to Itachi since birth. It wasn't easy for him to rise a month year-old, after all, the servnt was bought to do Itachi's bedding.

"Stop laughing Kisame," Itachi hissed, standing still for Kisame to dress Itachi to his new suit.

"Sorry young master, but its a bit childish to be liking a girl at your young age," Kisame was being honest to Itachi, it was apart of his duty to Itachi, to be honest, even if honesty hurts. Itachi told Kisume his little crush to the young princess, which of course made Kisame laughed in amusement.

"Its not childish, its what I think, thats all," he whine, trying to prove Kisame wrong, but deep down Itachi knew Kisame was right.

"By the way, what is the young lady name humm? Do not tell me you met the girl and not ask for her name? I taugh more than that Itachi," Kisame stated, waiting for Itachi's proper answer.

"I know her name... its ummm..." Itachi shut his eyes while thinking of the little girl's name.

"Well,"

"Hinata, her name is Hinata," Itachi showed a semi smile on his face as Kisame had shock blue hue eyes.

"I-Is her last name Hyuuga?" he asked in worries, praying for his young master to say something else but received the terrible news.

"Why yes, that's her name. How did you know?" Itachi glared at his loyal servant as Kisame quickly got up and ran to shut the door. Itachi was a bit startle when Kisame ran around crazy, but not too crazy, just looked freak-out, "What's wrong with you?" Itachi was confuse by Kisame's weird reaction.

"My young master, I'm sorry to say this but," Kisame sigh deeply before starting, "You can not have Hinata-"

"What!?"

"Shhhhh," Kisame quickly cover Itachi's mouth as his other index finger was place on his lips, "Shh please sir listen," Kisame pled. He released Itachi mouth, "Fine than, speak,"

"Hinata Hyuuga is already engage to the King's son, Naruto Uzumaki, and it had stated that: Those who dares to come close or even try to taint the King's wife, will be-headed. The arrangement occurred two years ago, when young Naruto first met Hinata, it was than, Naruto made his decision. The Hyuuga were honor for having their heiress as the future queen of a whole country. Every once a year, Hinata visit her future King, than leave back home up to the mountains, where she waits for another year. Until the age of eighteen, Naruto and Hinata will finally wed-"

"No!" Itachi shouted the interrupting of Kisame's information. He looked upset, and felt hurt a little, "Impossible, how could he wed with her, just because he is the future King, I-"

Kisame again covered Itachi's loud mouth, "Please sir, silence," underneath Kisame's huge hand, Itachi frowned and breathed heavily, causing the air to moist on his palm, but it didn't both him. Itachi glared at Kisame fiercely, struggled as time passed for about ten second than Itachi calmed, "Finish," Itachi didn't nodded, instead he looked down in defeat.

Once he free his young master, Itachi looked sad in some way possible, "It's not fair, I want her,"

"Sometimes life isn't fair young master, someday you'll understand,"

"But I like her," he said softly, still looking down at his hard floor, as Kisame put on Itachi's suit than fix his tie. As a moment of silence surround the room, Itachi was the first to speak, "You," he said.

"Yes young master," he replied.

"You give me Hinata," Itachi slightly smirk.

"What sir?"

"I order, no... I command you to bring me her,"

"But sir..."

"Do not question, just do it. I don't care what you have to do to get her, complete it," Itachi walked toward the door and open the handle as Kisume looked shock, "If I do not see her by the end of tomorrow's sun-down, it is you who will be-headed, understand," Itachi smirked as he shut the door behind him, leaving the poor servant to a hard decision of his whole life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the rest of the party, Itachi try to meet Hinata again, but it has seem faith got in between. Just before the final event had arrive, the Hyuuga residence left the building, Itachi didn't know until he asked his father of their presences. It upset Itachi deeply, not being able to say farewell to the girl he wants was utterly disapproval to him. On the other hand, he prayers that wasn't the last time he gets to see her. After all, there is always another day.

And within the night of his fascinating celebration, Itachi dreamed well, for he has not see Kisame all night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reivew! No flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Read and Review!

P.S. Poll is updated! Vote for which story should be updated **MORE!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 3**

* * *

**Replay:**

_During the rest of the party, Itachi try to meet Hinata again, but it has seem faith got in between. Just before the final event had arrive, the Hyuuga residence left the building, Itachi didn't know until he asked his father of their presences. It upset Itachi deeply, not being able to say farewell to the girl he wants was utterly disapproval to him. On the other hand, he prayers that wasn't the last time he gets to see her. After all, there is always another day._

_And within the night of his fascinating celebration, Itachi dreamed well, for he has not see Kisame all night._

**Begin:**

****

Morning had approach the welcoming new day of Konoha, but ruled by King Uzumaki, the father of Naruto Uzumaki. He ruled the whole country area, and little towns within his country was ruled by other rich estate but serve under the king's rule. One of those family that obey his rule are the Uchiha. Which meant, Itachi's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, are loyal subject or friend to the king. Their merely Masters to their own land, shared by the King's gracefulness. Of course the king obtain mile of land and is spreading his law to those who rule the small parts. They all must obey the king's law and of course, his future son.

Unfortunately, Itachi wasn't those loyal subject type, to obey a child of a higher estate than him, it was ridiculous. He was a Master of his own town, not only that, he owned the most developing town in the country. People come and leave, but eventually they'll return for the pleasure of the place. Certain goods were commonly occurring in his town that helped his town grow. It was growing economically with vast amount of people arriving each year.

Speaking of year, more than ten years have passed since his fifth birthday. The day when he first set his malevolent eye straight at his desiring woman.

On the day, after his birthday, Kisame arrive at the afternoon with great message to Itachi's ear. Kisame told Itachi about Hinata's father and mother, it has seem there was a huge storm at night and they were caught in mass of uncontrollable waves. Kisame pay off a boat robber to sneak in the boat to capture Hinata, but what the thief didn't know was that the waves were going to destroy the boat. Nevertheless, the thief retrieved Hinata as the raging storm wipe out the head family, including the people who were in the boat, and were dead. Once the news was receive to the King and Queen, they were crush, especially they wonderful son. The king couldn't punish anyone for what the storm had caused to his son's fiancé, so he left it and searched for another suitable bride for his son. At the high mountain, where the Hyuuga live, Hanabi was merely a crying baby when her parents die. Thankfully for Hanabi, she was kept safe in her house with the servant to be watch. No one told her the news until she got older, and became ruler of her family's land.

Everyone thought the parents and Hinata die at that storm but there were three people who knew that only the parents die but not Hinata. Kisame than pay off the thief more gold to silent his mouth about his sin and to leave the country and to never return. Kisame never really knew if the thief really did listen him, but since than the thief was never seen again. Than Kisame took Hinata's wet body and took her to her new home, where no one would ever notice his loyal figure or presence in that matter.

Since than, Itachi would visit his special girl, but what got him more thrill was that Hinata have forgotten all her memories. She had no memories of anything. It got Itachi overwhelm with triumph.

Now today is the day! Itachi was finally ready to own Hinata, to claim her without any interruption, if there were any, then it would be them who will be torture and be-headed.

XXXXX

"Right this way," spoke the lady servant as she led the two guards holding tight on Hinata arm roughly.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here!" the poor unpleasant Hinata struggle to be free from their grasps. But it just made it worse for her arm. She did this subburn act since her departure from the whore house. Though she lived there as a kid until now, she still considered as home. She worked there as a maiden, worked to clean, cook, fold, and wash floors. She wasn't use as a sex slave, no men were allow to touch her, and also wasn't for sale like all the other girls were. So she was confuse as to being taken away from her home.

Once the guard finally free her from their grasp, they soon left and guard the door. Hinata felt a bit petrify by the fact of being sold when it was obvious she wasn't suppose, it puzzle her greatly.

She panic as she glanced around the area, it was astonishing with erratic colors, expansive curtains and beautiful picture frame. Every sight caught her eyes as she try to figure out how to escape this frightening place. But whenever she try, the guards would block her path.

When a minute pass, one of the doors open slowly with a squeaky sound, Hinata took a few steps back.

The door opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Y-You?" Hinata stared at Itachi as if he was ghost. She clearly remembered Itachi a few time before, coming to the whore house for some supply, at least that is what she thought he was doing because it didn't look like he was there to pleasure himself. None of the girls she talk to ever screw with him, so it was a bit odd of seeing him with an exquisite clothe. The last time she saw him, he was wearing a long robe like a long traveler.

"It's nice seeing you again, Hinata," he said eloquently, walking closer toward her comfort presence.

"I guess," Hinata was still confuse, he was speaking toward her as if they have met before.

"You do not remember me," Itachi walked close toward her as she froze in fear. Was Itachi the man who bought her? Hinata was confuse and scare, she had never been touch by any man, she only saw them from afar. Friends from the whore house would tell her weird stories about males, and how they treat woman.

"Uhh no exactly," Hinata took a step back, not wanting any man touch.

"Why fear my presence? Do you not know me clearly? Or what I'm capable of," he said, standing a few steps away from her.

"N-No," Hinata shook her head, unsure if that is what he wanted to hear, but it was the only word to answer.

Itachi chuckled as she walked until he got his mouth by her ears to hear, Hinata instantly gasp, "You will soon, I promise," he vowed, than smelled her hard working stench as she slightly shiver from his weird attempt.

"Kisame!" Itachi call, commanding him to carry Hinata's belonging and show her to her new room. Itachi watched in thrill as Hinata was led out of the same spot he first asked Hinata's hand in marriage.

XXXXXXXX

Review!!

P.S. Poll is updated! Vote for which story should be updated MORE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read and Review!

P.S.:Poll is up, vote for which story should be updated **MORE!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 4**

* * *

**Replay:**

_Itachi chuckled as she walked until he got his mouth by her ears to hear, Hinata instantly gasp, "You will soon, I promise," he vowed, than smelled her hard working stench as she slightly shiver from his weird attempt._

_"Kisame!" Itachi call, commanding him to carry Hinata's belonging and show her to her new room. Itachi watched in thrill as Hinata was led out of the same spot he first asked Hinata's hand in marriage._

**Begin:**

Unsatisfied for the fact of being own by a strong man who she met from only by her white eyes. Her room looked dirty, than again, everywhere she was placed was always filthy.

"How pathetic, I now been own, and I can no longer get out to the world. Oh what cruel aching have done this to me," she spoke to herself in a desperate way. As she landed herself on her new, much better, bed. A man that led her to this brownish room entered with a knock and walked in.

"Pardon, but you'll be needed of your services,"

"What?!" she barked, taking a few steps back for having the thought of being the Master's sex slave.

"Yes yes yes. That's why you are being own for, the Master needs you to wash his clothes, and after that, you'll be fixing his favorite garden," Kisame instructed, commanding Hinata to hurry even though she wasn't fully on her maiden outfit.

"B-But I haven't even change yet. Can't he wait," she plead, walking beside her bed to be a distance from the stranger.

"The Lord waits for no one, he demand for these chores to be done!" he exclaimed as he quickly rushed her out of her room without putting her maiden outfit and was immediately sent to Itachi's room to collect his clothes that needed to be clean.

Once she knocked at his door, "H-Hell-"

"Enter," he said, allowing the poor girl in with a nervous shivering that bothered her since she was dragged to collect for his filthy clothes. Itachi turn to stare at the timid yet untamed lady, he smirked as she stared down to avoid eye contact, which was pointless since he walked straight to her and lifted her chin to face toward her innocent eyes. Her eyes may contain pure but her body hides a certain truth that Itachi desire so much.

"I see you have come, have you not my servant," he liked the view of her soft and delight skin.

Hinata didn't like the touch of her new Master, in fact, she didn't like him at all. He looked and felt like every men in the whore house. Wanting one thing in their mind, and that pleasure, which she doesn't give to any men, especially to the one who toys her for his own sick little game. Hinata's stomach tighten as Itachi continued to observed her facial with lustful thoughts, she didn't have to be book smart to know that one. She got tired of Itachi's touch and little smirk, so she quickly glared at him and jerked her chin away from her strong fingers.

"Aw, not liking my touch I see," his smirk widen as Hinata's anger grew with revenge on her vicious eyes, "Well than, to calm that, my clothes are on the other room. Do not ruin them, please,"

"And if I do," she said in still but with solemn stare.

"Than I'll have the liberty of cutting one of your finger off," he chuckled as Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

_'He wouldn't! Could he?'_ she thought with a slight mouth open, "Y-You-"

"I'm what," he came close with both arms behind his back, "Allow me to finish your silly sentence," he came closer to her mouth and said softly, "I'm the Master in this palace, and what I say is ruled. No one question me, and if they do. There will be dire consequences, my poor slave," he laughed lightly in front of her as she became disgusted of his words. He began laughing and walked out of the door to leave her alone to do her work.

After he left with the tall decorated shut, Hinata relaxed her shoulder, "Crazy man," she said and walked toward the room that hold all his dirty clothes. When she reached to his clothes, her eyes stun on how tall his stack was, it was tall as her, "Is all this his?" she asked, feeling a bit stuck and weak. She was about to cry but didn't, she hold her sorrow tears for her good reason to cry, instead she muttered all her courage and used her own strength to lift all his smelly clothes. In about five minute she was carrying all his clothes out of the room. She would of have done it soon but the smell was to hard to avoid. Next thing was to carry it without dropping a single pants, let alone dropping the whole thing because of the disgusting smell. She struggled to see as she carry it in pain of her back. But what was worse, when she asked one of the servant that know the way of the palace, directed that the laundry was at the bottom floor. Hinata heavily sigh when she finally got to the down stairs, leading to the laundry where she had to wet her hands in order to get her Master's clothes clean.

Though the task of cleaning his clothes sounded painless, the walking down stairs part sounded more dangerous. Hinata gulped before taking the first step down, than another, than another, "Easy, easy, easy," she told herself to calm as she took careful steps, _'excellent, by this pace I'll have no problem getting to the end,'_ she thought as she smiled in patient as her feet take her down in safety.

Everything was going perfect until a loud shut lose her balance, "Oh dear," she said trying to control her one foot balance but unfortunately, thanks to itachi's clothes, she loss her balances and twirled around and dropped the clothes and she fell right behind them. She rolled down five steps and almost hit her head roughly, just a fraction of distance was left of her head to hit a big rock, but her head missed. She was close of getting another amnesia but fortunately faith didn't allow it this time.

A few second later, she got up with her hand rubbing her head in pain, "W-What happen? Am I fine?" she asked herself as she got up in frustration, "Stupid clothes," she stared at them as she remembered why her headed hurt. She got up and sweep off the dust that got on her dirty old dress. After she finished sweeping the filth, she picked every clothes that fell and washed them one by one. The hard labor was hard, hot and unbearably painful. Is this her life, forever? Being a maiden?

_'No! I shall not be a servant nor a maiden. I will be free and learn to live my life on my own. I will no longer be ruled by anyone. I will be free one day. Of course, one day,_' she smiled as she daydream of herself running around the beautiful green grass, wonderful scent of the morning flower, the gently breeze and the refreshing taste of water. Her light fantasy soon was interrupted by the same loud noise that made her fall earlier. She snapped back and continued back to her work. The person walked down to check on Hinata and to inspect her to see if she was truly fulfilling her duty as the Master instructed her to. The guard stared at her until Hinata got annoyed.

"Please stop staring, it's annoying to see your hairy face," she honestly said, swirling the barrel with a long and thick stick like a witch. The man slightly showed aggression but calmed, instead of speaking earlier, he decided to wait a bit longer before realizing a mistake that Hinata did.

"You ripped the Master's white shirt, and one of them I believe turned dark brown instead of gold," he finally said, walking up stair with a smirk on his and leaving a drop mouth servant.

"What?!" Hinata quickly pulled the white shirt that was torn on one arm, and one of his golden pants turned ugly brown, "Oh why," she whimpered, wanting to cry of her torture and prison, "Curse you filthy shirt," she said, as she planned on sewing back the torn shirt and burying the ugly brown pants and lie about it that it got lost.

****

XXXXXXX

Review but no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Bad grammar and sentence. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 5**

* * *

Itachi lay on his bed, wondering of his desire servant, who now live in his mansion and is doing his clothing. Her sweet and fragile skin causes his nerve to tingle, the thought of her tender lips made him think of sucking such a delicious taste, and even her new develop body made his penis erect of temptation desire. The warming heat in his room's temperature was causing his body to sweat in a wet daydream of his servant. He wants her more than he ever wanted in a women. After all, she is the girl in his life that he ever crave and desire for.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter," Itachi jump out from his bed and expected Kisame to step but, to his surprise, it was his dream girl.

"Um, sorry to interrupt anything, but I'm her to inform that I finish my chorus and nothing bad has happen to them," she laughed weakly and was about to leave but was stop by Itachi's call.

"Wait!"

"Y-Yes?" she froze as he walked toward her in a serious faces, which gave her a quick nerve react, it shiver her more than the torture he'll give when he finds out about his clothes.

"Stand still," he commanded in a gentle tone. Hinata slightly nod and did as she was told. Itachi stared from head to toe of his filthy servant and her hidden stench that was with her for awhile now. Hinata had a weird sensation during his inspection on her, it just felt violating. Than, after a moment of silences and observation, Itachi reached in her hair and curve his hands around her neck softly which gave her an unpleasant feeling. Hinata rose her arms half way to direct him to let go but he did not, "Do you wish for a bath?" he asked, approaching close to her dirty faces.

"A bath?" she was speechless, yet full of thankful words. Finally, a suitable craving that she has been praying for, to be clean. She could imagine the warm and pleasant water calming her. It's what she wants for months now.

XXXX

Eventually, Itachi order his other servant to tend on Hinata's need for her bath and provide new clothes. Hinata felt like she was the main lady in the house and was getting the special treatment whenever she wants. The nice warm tub was the most comfortable situation she ever been in. Even the servant aid her on scrubbing her back, legs and other ares she couldn't reach. It was like heaven.

After the fragile bath, everything just felt different, it was as if her world went crushing down with a new fresh start. She was now clean from head to toe. Strange to say, she wanted to hug the nice man for his gesture gratitude. She thought about when he grabbed her neck that he was about to kiss her, but she mistakenly took it wrong. Very wrongly.

_'Probably he is different. Not like the other men that I have seen,_' she thought, staring innocently on the mirror. She had never seen herself look so different, her hair was comb back, her skin looked more bright from all the dirt that covered them, and she could finally see her outcast eye. People made fun of her strange eye, it made her feel different and a freak. The eye was unfamiliar in this place because hardly anyone knows of her gifted eye. Everyone seem afraid of her eyes for some weird reason, something she'll never figure out. Anyways though, her eyes were the only thing she ask about and sometimes about her forgotten family. If her eyes were the only thing different from everything, than that meant she came from white eyes family who carry the same gene like her. And when the opportunity arrive, she will leave this cruel place, she'll travel around in search for them. No doubt about that, for sure.

XXXX

Itachi rushed back to his private estate to work on some paper work but as he enter in his private chamber, Kisame was there to present him a surprise letter from his parents that were away. Kisame handed the letter to Itachi to read:

_Dear Son,_

_Your mother and I, Father, are returning to the mansion to present you your future bride. My son, she is gorgeous and cunning to your estate and ours. She is well feed and carry no disease, her lips is pure as well as her body. Her hair is like that of a fascinating flower tree. Please son, prepare the welcoming of our presence and your bride. We are on our way as soon this letter is deliver. By months end we'll arrive and be home once again._

_Love your,_

**Father and Mothe**r.

Itachi crumbled the paper viciously with no second thought of burning it after he threw it in the near fire place. The young Master walked out of his office, Kisame follow in worries, and approached in his beautiful garden in a aggressive feeling.

"Sir, mind telling what's in your mind?" Kisame asked politely, watching cautiously at Itachi breathing as he stare at the far distance at his narrow garden. This garden was Itachi's peaceful thinking area, where the young man relax to release his anger from his parents involvement in his life.

"They're returning. My parents are returning, but not alone. They have found a fitting woman for me to breed with," he said silently, yet ferociously in control to prevent himself from releasing any anger.

"I see..." Kisame sigh in stress. He knew well about Itachi's problem and bad situation when it comes with other woman. Kisame try to raise the boy to love another woman beside the white eye girl that he had been watching since his childhood, but all method did not work on Itachi. It has seem the Goddess of love have arrow him deeply on Itachi's heart to Hinata. It was impossible for Kisame to force Itachi to forget Hinata now, even with his parent's order, "Well than sir, you must make a chioce: Either you wed with this lady or reveal your heart to everyone about the Hyuuga lady,"

Itachi heavily sigh underneath his two hands and thought of Kisame's words, "Perhaps," Itachi said, still having his eyes toward the far trees.

"Than do you have a plan, sir?" Kisame could tell that Itachi wouldn't give in his parent's words and yet still obey them without breaking any law.

"One shall by my wife, while the other shall be my mistress,"

"I understand," Kisame bow and left Itachi to his thinking but before he left the young Master, Kisame glanced back, '_By gods Itachi, do not make a mistake,'_ he thought and left.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, over to another location, to the high Kingdom of the whole land, the young future King sat with his close friend.

"Sasuke," said the handsome blond and yet not so cunning as his close friend.

"Yes, Naruto," he replied as he lay down his tea and took his patient on with his friend.

"Have you ever get the feeling that something isn't right?" the young prince approached a bit closer to his serious friend, getting a closer hearing of Sasuke's answer.

"No," Sasuke's answer was always plain and simple. Than why did the prince hang-out with such a jerk? To get the ladies of course and for another reason. Sasuke was found by servants as a infant, whereas the King and Queen accepted him because their dear son grew accustom to him. Since than, Sasuke became the prince's best friend and royalist. No one has seen their son more happy than the lost of Naruto's future's bride.

"Must you always give me a straight answer," Naruto grumbled.

"Well, I'm no prince charming, remember. I'm only the prince's friend and apart of the royal family," Sasuke went back to his tea.

"But you have ways with ladies and get them all," Naruto comment him as he got annoy of the green tea.

"Yes I do, but none of them are as great as they seem. Trust me, you deserve better than the woman out there that kneel at your feet,"

".....perhaps...." Naruto slowly sigh in sadden and looked out at the bright day, "If only she was still alive, than things would be right again," Naruto smiled of the thought of the little girl who charmed him greatly.

"Who is this 'girl', you just said?" Sasuke lay down his tea and became curious of Naruto's wonders.

"She was the most adorable girl that I've ever did seen. Her eyes were as white as the pure water. Her skin soft as the fluffy powder. Her cheeks were as red as the shiny apple's morning. Even her hair was as purple mix with blue as the night sky with stars. She was no other dear I say. She was the first girl to like my eyes and laughed at my jokes"

"Than what happen to her?"

"She die on the ocean, near the Uchiha's territory," Naruto voice sound in pity rather than sadness, "The Hyuuga Family were as hurt as me. She was heir to the Hyuuga fortune and my....." he sigh with a single tear sliding down, "future queen," Naruto took out an item from his pocket and showed it to Sasuke.

"Is this her?" Sasuke stare at the cute picture of the girl that Naruto describe. It was an painting but it was marvelous picture of the died girl.

"My father had his high painter to paint a picture of her to give to me. To see her everyday when she leave the castle. Unfortunately though, that was the only piece I have of her before she die," Naruto wipe off the tear and took back the locket, and placed it back in his pocket that was on his chest.

Soon, after Naruto left, Sasuke observed the sadness and sorrow of his best friend's face. Sasuke pity his friend, and wanted to help him to reveal the happy self he use to be. Sasuke have been noticing Naruto's changing self when he hit manhood. It use to be just Sasuke and Naruto, but now, there always woman in their mind. And all of those filthy creature weren't fitting to Naruto's desire, so Sasuke took them away from Naruto's hand, to protect his friend's heart.

Perhaps, Naruto need a girl such like the one in the picture. The adorable girl that stole Naruto's heart. Probably, find another that fit the description, "It's possible, I should search of him a perfect lady. Just like the girl on the picture," right away, Sasuke left the room and talk to Naruto. Sasuke persuade the prince and the king to have order to leave the castle. Sasuke got both permission and set foot on his horse immediately, but before he could leave, Naruto cease him.

"Before you set your crazy adventure of doing me favor," he took out the picture and handed it to Sasuke's hand, "I want you to have a better picture of her. And when you return with this girl, I'll forever be in debt to you, my friend," Naruto suddeny bow to Sasuke.

"I promise you my prince, I'll return and when I do. We shall be friend like we were kids," they both smiled and shook hands before Sasuke took his willing journey forth.

****

XXXXXXX

Review! No Flames!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Bad grammar and sentence. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 6**

* * *

"A what?!... E-Excuse me?" exclaimed the poor yet clean Hinata, looking confuse rather graceful of the outstanding commitment that was presented to her forward.

"I know this sound a bit... sudden but think of it as a open gate to a luxurious life. One that you must be obligated to be apart of," he smiled, but fail to keep it straight.

Hinata heart pounded as she began to breath faster with ever second passing. The thought of being someone's property frighten her that it force her mind to remember the awful time in the whore-house. Those poor defenseless women were force upon to give themselves to make a living, but some were there to pay off their debt, until that was done, they were free to go. But the dramatizing memories about that place was too much to erase.

"I-I c-can't..." she said as she stared down with her hands combing her smooth hair, she shook her head like a scare child, "I-I'm sorry but I can't,"

"I'm sorry maiden, but Master Itachi-"

"Well tell **Your** Master that I refuse his offer. I would rather be his servant than be his _sex slave_," she showed a disgusted interest but kept her position the same.

"Mind your tongue Maiden, in this premises I do not-"

"Kisame!" barked the noble man. Itachi had heard enough between them so he intervene, he glared at his trusted caretaker, than glance at his future Mistress.

"Itachi, Sir..." Kisame felt a slight of disappointment toward himself for trying to decree the girl, knowing well he has no power for such high authority, but he slightly cross the line. Which caused his Master to shout at him and glare angrily at him.

"Leave us, Kisame," he said solemnly. Kisame bow than left with whatever dignity he had inside.

Once the door was shut, Itach turned his stare at the nervous and shivering girl, "I will say this once, so listen well, Hinata,"

Hinata jerk up to stare at him in widen eyes.

"You will become my Mistress and do whatever I say,"

"No," she softly whispered to herself as Itachi continued with careless of what she thought about his demands.

"You will be flourish, treated with nothing but riches, and be given with finest gifts. All will be yours... once my first wife bares me a heir,"

"What!?," she was stun, "I will be nothing more but, a second place wife. I'm only good to be your Mistress rather your wife! Am I that insignificant!"

"Your whole existence means more to me than what position you are in!" he growled at her ignorantness, but after a few second of silences, he calm than proceed, "Whatever you have to say, you have no choice in it, you will become my Mistress in record time,"

"Time?... What do you mean time?" she asked.

"You'll know, when the time comes," he said, than turn around and walked away.

czczczczczczczzcz

After Itachi shut the door, he also locked it for any future attempt that Hinata might pull off. He store the key in his right pocket and saw Kisame approaching closer to him.

"Sir, I need to talk to you,"

"What is it?" he asked calmly, forgiving Kisame outburst toward his future Mistress.

"With do respect Sir, but wouldn't this ruin your reputation, having a Wife and half Mistress Slave in this mansion. Not to mention the peoples' comments about it when word spread out of the valley. No Uchiha have ever commit such unspeakable action. Please Master, reconsider your choice or change your plan, one that would not reveal this temptation plan. Think wh-"

"No," he became more vicious and serious than ever before.

"But Sir what would the-"

"I will not reconsider, nor change my plans for anyone but myself,"

"Than what if the King and Queen finds out, Sir," the statement just backfire Itachi when Kisame mention the high royal family,"They'll become suspicious, and eventually they'll send someone to investigate the commotion. What will you do then? Please answer me that, Sir,"

All was quiet but not in Itachi's mind. He was trap in a dead-end zone that has no direction to go further, except go back. He thought about all the years of patient for Hinatat, but was ruin because of what Kisame predicated, which really piss-off the noble man. If only Kisame wasn't Itachi caretaker, he'd have Kisame head chop off for saying such pathetic prediction. Unfortunately though, they all are true and Itachi must figure out a way to cover up any future rumors that would be coming from the mansion.

Itachi sigh heavily than passes Kisame body, "That's why I have you for," he said with a visible smirk as Kisame nod in sad defeat.

_TBC........._

XXXXXXX

Review! No Flames!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Trying my best to update as fast as I can, so please bare with me.**

**Warning:Bad grammar and sentence. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Ch. 7**

* * *

Mingling amongst the drunken folks and violating pay woman, the man was enjoying himself without a care in the world. He drank and drank. He heard loud music from the entertainers, laughs from the drunken consumers who enjoyed their day without any rules to commit. The man minded his own business well, when a man, who was sitting a table away from his was speaking about the King from the rich castle. Once the drunken man heard the King's name with laughters, the man decided to join them and see why they bough the King in the table.

"You heard me, that cute waitress is now living with the King," one of the dirty and hairy man laugh as he took a sip of his semi alcohol.

"How do you know?" asked his drunken friend from across the old wooden table.

"One of the guards told me. He's a friend of my," he chuckled, "He tells me what goes around there, in the Castle,"

"I guess you have all the detail about the royal family, don't you?" asked another drunken friend, but was sitting next to him.

"You bet," he laughed than drank his whole beer with one sip.

"Bet you don't have all the detail," interrupted a long black spiky hair man who joined the group of man because of the mention of the King's name. This man wasn't himself, in fact, he was so drunk that he's about to reveal a little secret that he was forbidden to bring within the Kingdom that he was banish from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking the venture of his life, Sasuke went from one village to another, seeking the right girl of his friend's dream. So far, nothing. It has been two weeks, and he went to about three different village with no luck. Eventually, Sasuke got tired and decided to take a day off from his crazy journey. He noticed a saloon and thought about his location. He checked around and saw roaring people with busy days, than that's when he realize he was in a strict area. He quickly pulled his horse from the busy road and caught a glimpse of the high building.

From there, he saw the Uchiha's castle.

He jumped off his horse and tide the rope next with the park horse and entered the saloon but caught a second glimpse at the castle that gave him a familiar feeling that he never felt before but have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Hinata was stun about her new look. The pass week, Itachi ordered the royal servant to make Hinata the perfect mistress. The had dress, teach, train and changed her whole outside appearance and presence. It was a bit of a challenge for the blond girl, named Ino, who was special at high royal fashion. Though the new look and outfit was done, her lesson was not complete. There was still more that are needed to done before she was call 'Mistress'.

"How long, Ino?" The king growled after being inform about needing more lesson for his future mistress. He was seriously sitting on his golden thrown with his very unpleasant frown that Ino got shivering for her life and head.

"I-I-I'm sorry my lord, but her manners needs improvement, her walking is crick, and her urges for cleaning like a servant isn't a Mistress way. She need to adapt your high level in order for her to be a Mistress," she bowed in fear for his response.

Itachi paused, thought, than said, "Very well, I'll give you time,"

Ino sigh in relief underneath her bow.

"But,"

She held her breath instantly, 'Oh-uh,'

"You have less than three weeks. If she does not adopt the royal manner than I'll you replace and your head chopped. Do you understand, servant?" he commanded, awaiting Ino's answer.

"Y-Yes, my lord," she said with tense heart beat. Now this is going to be a new challenge.

"You may leave," he excused her.

When she left, Kisame entered the main room and shut the door behind him.

Itachi sigh, "What news do you have for me now, Kisame?" Itachi had his finger messaging his irritating head. He knew Kiasme always close the door for privacy to give any useful information that usually concern the Uchiha's Kingdom. Today was no exception.

"News about the country's King," Kiasme showed no expression, but Itachi did. He instantly dropped his hands away from his head and frowned angrily at Kiasme's eyes.

"What about him?" Itachi asked, not satisfy about his trusted caretake mention about the country's King. The one true King that rule all the country that Itachi live in. Meaning, the Uchiha's are servant to the high King and Queen Kingdom.

"It's seem that's the King's son," Kisame paused for a second, thinking of the consequences about bringing the one man who was chosen to wed Itachi's future Mistress, but didn't get the chance. Fortunately, Itachi did not change his frowning expression, so Kisame continue, "His friend, is sent out into a quest,"

"A quest,"

"Yes, a quest,"

"What about the quest?"

"That's the kicker my lord. This quest is not an ordinary quest. This is a very special,"

"Oh really? How?" Itachi slightly lead forward.

"From what I've gather, it's seem the boy is on a quest in search of the prince's dead bride," Kiasme smirked, close to laughing, but didn't want to risk it.

"What?" Itachi was shock. He was so shock that he automatically rise from his golden throne and stare at his caretake in disbelieve.

"Shocking, I know-"

"This can not be. This 'friend', do you know his location?" Itachi asked desperately.

"No, sir,"

"His looks?"

"No sir,"

"His name at least,"

"...... no sir," Kiasme glanced down in failure.

"Do you have any idea if this man comes to my Kingdom? If he-" Itachi froze, than thought, "Wait,"

"Yes," Kiasme stare at Itachi's instant change expression.

"Does he know how she looks like?"

"Perhaps. After all, he is the prince's friend, and the prince may have given this man her description. If he hasn't, than what would he'll be looking for, a random woman. The prince would easily pick out anyone if he had to," Kiasme concluded.

"Than find him," Itachi ordered, sitting back on his throne.

"What? I-I-I mean..." Kiasme hesitated, than took a glance at Itachi's red burning eyes, "I'll get on it," he bowed than left.

Once he was gone, Itachi started messaging his aching head again, "Damn this pain. Why now? Why must it happen when I'm so close to my goals? To hell to this strange man. I swear, when this man take my Mistress, he'll have his head slice, painfully," he smirked, despite the head ache.

* * *

**Please review, but no flames, thank you!**


	8. Discontinued

**A/N:**

**Title:**

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rated:**

* * *

Done

* * *

Field Innocence- I know, you reader, expect another chapter but unfortunately I can not proceed. I've decided to discontinue this story. My apologizes for those who review since the beginning.

Thank you.

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
